


蛙熊 误会

by Aphyllanthes



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphyllanthes/pseuds/Aphyllanthes
Summary: 蛙x熊 后有车的情节
Relationships: Lee Keonhee & Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 3





	蛙熊 误会

**Author's Note:**

> 有车 慎入

45 误会

吕焕雄一个人坐在吧台前拿着酒杯，看着杯子里的冰块正在以极度缓慢的速度慢慢的融化着，身在酒吧，灵魂却早已飘走到十万八千里以外了。

前一天大晚上的，吕焕雄窝在被子里还在赶论文，同宿舍的孙东柱和李建熙一起出去玩了，原本吕焕雄也有收到邀请的，只是论文比天大，吕焕雄婉拒了他们的邀请，便回到宿舍继续的赶着他的论文。

门锁转动的声音响起，吕焕雄也终于把论文提交了，他只是在被窝里把笔记本合上，抱着笔记本悄悄地躺下了，并不想让孙东柱和李建熙察觉到其实他还没睡下。

‘哥这，真的可以么。’

‘没关系，不要弄太大声就行了，焕雄睡得那么沉，不会听到的。’

他听到李建熙回答孙东柱。

‘哥，爱你哟～’

接着，吕焕雄就听到了厕所门一开又一关的声音，然后就传出了孙东柱压抑的呻吟声，即使孙东柱已经尽量把声音压得很低，但，吕焕雄还是听见了。

孙东柱，和李建熙。

吕焕雄带上了耳机，把音乐的音量调到了最大声，他不敢去想，这大概是最糟糕的状况了吧，自己喜欢的人，和自己最好的朋友搞在一起了。

吕焕雄也不知道自己是怎么迷迷糊糊的睡着的，只知道醒来时看到熟睡的孙东柱锁骨上一个又一个的吻痕如同播放器般无一不在给他细细的描述的昨晚的激烈。

李建熙上午有课，已经出门了，吕焕雄不想再呆在这个尴尬的空间里了，他想要逃走。

在自修室浑浑浊浊的呆了半天，快要沉闷得喘不过气，什么也看不进去，满脑子竟一直回响着孙东柱昨晚的隐晦的呻吟声。

一闭上眼睛又想起起床时看到的孙东柱锁骨上的吻痕，自己到底是怎么了。

他们在一起了，我应该祝福的，而不是在这干些有的没的，我他妈的到底是怎么了。

好不容易呆到了天黑，正想回宿舍，吕焕雄忽然看到了宿舍楼下孙东柱鬼鬼祟祟的，走近一看，孙东柱竟然在和另一个男人搂搂抱抱，好像还很亲昵。

吕焕雄疯了似的跑了回宿舍，他到底该不该告诉李建熙呢，孙东柱怎么这样，虽然是自己最好的朋友，但是，却出轨了自己喜欢的人，啊啊啊啊啊，脑子要爆炸了。

李建熙一回到宿舍，就看到吕焕雄不是在赶功课，而是一反常态的坐在床上发呆，在和自己对上视线的时候还自动的躲避了，让李建熙的心里微微的一刺痛，他的焕雄到底，怎么了。

吕焕雄逃避着李建熙的眼神，一方面是孙东柱对于他‘出轨’的行为的隐瞒让他感觉很过意不去，另一方面，得知这个自己喜欢了那么久的人竟然和自己最好的朋友搞在了一起。

吕焕雄一时间，还是接受不了着复杂的关系，也不知道要怎么去面对，只好选择了逃避。

吕焕雄没想过就在着微微的一躲也会刺痛到面前的人，啊，毕竟他以为，李建熙是和孙东柱在一起的，但事实也又是另一回事。

吕焕雄随手抓起一件外套就夺门而出了，尽管李建熙在后面大喊着‘呀，吕焕雄，你去哪啊！’，还是无法停止吕焕雄那略带急促的步伐。

吕焕雄也不知道怎的就走到了一间酒吧里，点上一杯威士忌。‘啊，好想大醉一场，把所有事情都忘了，也就什么烦恼也没有了。’

吕焕雄一边想着，一边一点一点的喝着，尽管烈酒划过喉咙时带来的火辣让他有点招架不住，但吕焕雄依然一杯又一杯的灌着，仿佛没有尽头。

就在第五杯威士忌也快要下肚的时候，一只大手忽地出现阻止了他准备喝的动作。

‘呀，吕焕雄，你怎么跑到这种地方喝酒了！’

吕焕雄迷迷糊糊的抬眸，只见那张他朝思暮想的脸蛋就这样的出现在了他的面前，只见那人两条好看的眉毛微皱着，让他忍不住抬手想要抚上那人微皱的眉毛，视线又撞入了那双眼底带着浓烈的担心的那深邃的双眼，不禁的沉沦，如痴如醉的就这样盯着。

忽地，脑海里却又浮现了昨晚的种种，奋力的一推，吕焕雄落荒而逃了。

李建熙籍着腿长的优势，两三步就赶上了吕焕雄，一手就拉住了他的手腕，力道不大，但也刚好可以抓住吕焕雄，不让他在前进半步。

吕焕雄不停的晃着想要摆脱这个束缚，一只手软绵绵的推着越发靠近的身躯，李建熙被这个动作惹火了，抓着吕焕雄的手一把把他抵在了墙上。

‘吕焕雄！你到底怎么了！’

吕焕雄放弃了挣扎，无力的靠在墙上，大概是在酒精的作祟下，吕焕雄想起这两天的种种委屈，又被李建熙这样一吼，鼻子一酸，眼眶一热，竟然就这样的哭了出来。

李建熙一看到吕焕雄一滴又一滴的眼泪落下来，也一下子慌了，一双大手在吕焕雄的脸上慌乱的擦着泪水，捧着他娇小且精致的小脸蛋，柔着声着急的问道

‘焕雄啊，到底怎么了啊…’

吕焕雄大概是酒精上脑了，也不知道哪来的勇气，下一子就把所有东西一股脑的说了出来。

‘呜呜呜…你…你个大坏蛋…明明我那么喜欢你…你却和别人在一起了…还是我最好的好朋友呜呜呜…昨晚…我都听见了…你…你不要管我…你不是和东柱在一起了么…回去找他啊！’

李建熙一开始还沉浸在吕焕雄突如其来的告白的错愕之中，只是没想到自己和喜欢的人竟然一直也是互相的暗恋着，心里没来的由瞬间充满着甜蜜。  
明白了原来是吕焕雄这个傻瓜误会了他和孙东柱，而且看着吕焕雄嘟着嘴口齿不清的哭诉着的样子，竟然还有点可爱？

李建熙立即一下的就抱住了吕焕雄。吕焕雄的身高刚好可以埋在李建熙的胸前，而李建熙也把头靠在了吕焕雄的头上。

吕焕雄被他突如其来地动作吓到，但却又不想离开这个他肖想了那么的怀抱，就让我放纵这一次吧。

吕焕雄不挣扎了，只是安静的靠在那个温暖的怀里，还不经意的蹭了蹭，偷偷的贪婪的吸允着只属于李建熙独特的香味。

‘焕雄啊，东柱还没跟你说吧，东柱尼交了一个男朋友哦，叫金建学，昨天…他们上来我们宿舍借洗手间了，’说到这，李建熙也有点脸红。

‘孙东柱现在很幸福哦，和他男朋友，’李建熙说着说着，眼里也露出了几分羡慕，‘焕雄啊，你可知道，我从头到尾，一直都喜欢着的人，可是你呀。’

李建熙鼓起勇气，也把这个埋藏在了心里很久的的心声跟吕焕雄坦白了，呼出了一口长气，再次捧起吕焕雄的脸，看着那双噙着泪水，迷离却也同时带着惊讶的眼眸，李建熙情不自禁的吻了下去。

是一个温柔且带着一丝贪恋的吻，先是双唇的触碰，当碰上李建熙的那两片柔软时，吕焕雄全身仿佛被电流通过了一般酥麻，瞬间的靠进了李建熙的怀里，李建熙一手搂着吕焕雄的腰，一手摁着他的后脑勺，再继续的加深了这个吻。

粉舌长驱直入，毫无阻拦的就闯进了那片芳泽，李建熙温柔却又迫切的吻着，仿佛要把所有的甘露都舔的一干二净，再找到吕焕雄的那根嫩舌，如同水乳交融般的紧紧的纠缠在了一起。

吕焕雄在酒精的推进下也开始怯怯的回应着，羞涩的回应让李建熙更加的兴奋，他的舌头灵活的游走在吕焕雄的口腔里，把每一颗贝齿都舔干抹净，就像是要把属于自己的味道烙印在吕焕雄的里面。

良久，直到吕焕雄喘不上气了，李建熙才恋恋不舍的松口，离开的时候还勾出了一丝银涎，李建熙意犹未尽的再舔了一下吕焕雄的双唇，怀里的人儿顿时的红了脸，视线也不知道往哪放。

看着吕焕雄如此可爱的反应，李建熙也低声的笑了起来，如同铃铛般悦耳动听的笑声加上那个开朗的笑颜，吕焕雄一个转身，就反把李建熙摁在了墙上。

吕焕雄扯着李建熙的领带，几乎整个身体都趴在了李建熙身上，抬起了朦胧小脸，吕焕雄一字一句的说着，

‘呀李建熙，你亲了我，就要对我负责！那么现在，你…你愿意，当…我的男朋友么，啊不是…你就是我男朋友了!你只能和我在一起，知道吗…’

吕焕雄断断续续的说着，说完，也没等李建熙回答，踮起脚尖，就一股脑的吻了上去，带着酒气的双唇霸道的袭来。

李建熙笑了笑，搂上了吕焕雄的腰，重夺主导权，再次向吕焕雄索要着，忘情的深入着，口水搅动着的声音令人害羞，却又让人沉迷其中，无法自拔。

‘嗯…这个是什么东西，硬邦邦的顶着我肚子了…’

吕焕雄忽然出声，打破了这个长吻，李建熙笑了笑，附到吕焕雄的耳边，轻轻地说‘是很好玩的玩具呢，焕雄尼，要玩么？’

吕焕雄不经意的垂下眼帘，只见李建熙的裆部早已高高的被撑起，吕焕雄瞬间清醒了一半，眼里的惊讶更是毫无保留的展现出来了。

李建熙见此，也不多说什么了，直奔主题‘焕雄啊，我们都是成年人了，该做点成年人该做的事了，你说是不是？’

拦腰抱起吕焕雄，李建熙跟酒保扔下一句‘跟你们金老板说，101号房我包了，谁也别进来打扰。’就带着吕焕雄快步的走了。

李建熙走进房间，轻轻的把吕焕雄放在了床上，转过身去把门锁上，忐忑却又期待的眼神泄露着欲望，一回头，呼吸一窒。

只见躺着的吕焕雄因呼吸的动作而随之有所起伏的胸腔，微张着的粉嫩的双唇微微喘气，毫无防备的就这么躺在床上，如同一个满桌丰富的大餐就这样摆在眼前，恨不得让人上前大快朵颐。

李建熙不再忍耐，上前就把吕焕雄的衣服给扒了个精光，接着碎吻细细落下遍布吕焕雄全身。

特别是耳朵，李建熙先是戏虐的吹了一口气，再一把把娇小可爱的耳珠含住，敏感的吕焕雄瞬间微微一抖，就这样一不小心就暴露了自己的敏感点。

在耳朵稍作停留，李建熙继续的吻着，游走在吕焕雄娇小的身体的各处，留下一个又一个独有的印记，每一个仿佛都在诉说着，他是我的。

舌头灵敏的围绕着乳尖转圈，在忽轻忽重的吸允着，奇怪的苏麻快感迅速的遍布全身，好，好奇怪，但是，嗯，奇怪的舒服。

经过李建熙的一番点缀，吕焕雄现在看起来更加的诱人了，暧昧的吻痕上留有着一些水迹在灯光的反射下格外的明显，泪水汪汪的双眼带着懵懂的情欲迷离的看着李建熙。

在李建熙灼热的注视下，只见他软软的抬起手搂上了李建熙的脖子，笨拙的把自己的双唇印上了李建熙的，然后怯怯的开口，

‘来吧，我准备好了…’

李建熙宠溺的眼神里埋藏着的情欲早已波涛汹涌。

‘乖，不急，不做好准备功夫会受伤的。’

李建熙柔声说道，便摸索到了吕焕雄的后庭，一只又一只的手指探入，从未被开启过的后穴就这样被侵入了。

里面的嫩肉被挤压着，却也给吕焕雄带来了无穷的快感，娇喘声开始逐渐的从那双蜜唇流露出来，随着李建熙手指的动作而有所变化，在李建熙的耳中就如同天使开口唱歌般动听。

是的，天使，其实李建熙在第一眼看到吕焕雄，大概就已经心动了。

他的一笑一颦都无不悄悄地撩拨着他的心弦，是在他对着他微笑的时候那个心脏漏了一拍的感觉，还是在他突然靠近时的心跳加速呢？

他已经记不清那无数个吕焕雄令他心动的时刻了。

他总是那么的容易把他的魂给钩住，而他却也心甘情愿。

该庆幸的是，他也喜欢着他吧。

手指逐渐被体液打湿，看着已经能柔韧有余的容下三根手指的吕焕雄，李建熙再次柔下声在吕焕雄耳边道，

‘那，我要开始了，可能会有点疼，’

李建熙进入了，尽管已经做好了事前准备，但是李建熙的还是太大了，刚被矿张过的后穴瞬间被硕大挤满，酸酸涨涨的饱胀感带着受压迫的痛楚袭来，却又夹杂着酥麻的快感。

‘呜…太…太大了…嗯…’

吕焕雄断断续续的说着，但李建熙并没有理会他，里面的舒适和紧致让李建熙迫不及待地整根没入，吕焕雄的里面诚实的吸允着李建熙的那根粗大，而李建熙也舒服的不禁叹了一口气。

酥麻的快感就如同泉水般涌出，逐渐的增加，再如同浪潮般拍打过来，吕焕雄被逐渐淹没，沉浸其中。

如同还没开过荤的孩子对于肉的上瘾，吕焕雄双手搂紧了李建熙，‘嗯…好棒…’小野猫弓起腰身想要索要更多。

‘呵呵，磨人的小妖精。’

李建熙小心翼翼地捧起他的腰，开始了抽插的动作，从一开始还是有所顾忌缓慢的抽插，到后来逐渐被情欲支配走向狂妄。

吕焕雄的呻吟被李建熙接近疯狂的挺动顶撞得支离破碎，他抱着李建熙不断地靠近，只为了更好得迎合他大的动作，李建熙也察觉到了，捞起吕焕雄一把放到了身上，再用力一顶。

‘啊啊昂…嗯…这么做…太…太深了啊啊…’

狂暴来袭的快感不断的冲击着吕焕雄的脑海，他只会不自觉的仰头张嘴放声呻吟着。

李建熙每次的顶撞也在逐渐的加深，粗大胡乱的搅着内里仅仅包裹的嫩肉，吕焕雄就如同掉进了快感的深渊，声音也仿佛不是他的，只知道疯狂的放声叫着，双手抓紧了李建熙壮实的肩膀，整个房间里都充满了放荡的叫声和偶尔的低喘声，粗大搅着后穴发出淫乱的水声和肉体激烈碰撞的声音附和着。

夜还长，一夜春色，淫靡无限。

吕焕雄也不知道什么时候累的睡着了，只知道醒来时一睁眼就看到了自己心底的那个人，就这么安静的躺在自己的身边。

睡在李建熙怀里的吕焕雄就这么静静地看着抱着他的李建熙，阳光洒在他如同画中走出来的脸上，吕焕雄还是觉得这一切是如此的不真切。

刚想转动身体，吕焕雄忽地一惊，他感觉到了李建熙的那根，竟然还留在自己的体内，一个害羞，后穴又不自觉的收缩缩紧了，就这么害羞的盯着李建熙的脸蛋看了。

忽然李建熙微微的睁开了双眼，在看到吕焕雄如同熟透了的脸颊的时候笑了笑，吕焕雄瞬间感觉到了还在体内的那根的变化，还没来得及开口，就瞬间被另一张唇堵住，一个翻身便被压倒在了他人的身下化成一滩春水。

又是一个美好的早晨。


End file.
